User blog:Shadow-Lerooyinator/Dragonsblood vs Lerooyinator: The End of an Era
Dragon is just doing random shit then decides to go Wikia Cemetery. He walks over to Lerooy/Devil's grave. Dragon: Damn I want one more match with him tbh. Then suddenly, Lerooy's hand emerges from the grave and he rises up back from the dead. Dragon: I thought you died Lerooy: You want another match? You want an end? You got it! We do this, we go all the way, Draggy. Cause we are gonna End an Era! Dragon: Fine by me Lerooy: Hey Howard, mind announcing this? Howard Finkel: The following rap battle is the End of an Era! Beat EPIC RAP BATTLES OF HISTORY DRAGONSBLOOD VS (sigh really this shit again oh well..) LEROOYINATOR Lerooyinator: Fuck you, you big green knob I'll turn you stiff as a doorknob And make you my looroll! The deadman cometh on your ass! You better start running Cause I'm back, and stronger And way more cunning! I've pwned you many times now you cry deeply due to my death! You cant even pwn Meatholl Cause everyone knows THAT! You're a goddamn asshole! Dragonsblood23: Let tell you on what you see, about another return by the name of CE he said he good and all of that but it turned out to be fucking crap You change wiki, Got trolling up. Caused a war in wiki, got fired up After your major deal we had a riot up, so take your apology blog and shove it up. YOU DUMB MOTHERFUCKER DIDN'T SCRAW LET YOU KNOW When you mess with wiki you will get the banning global blow. While your fighting off on Wiki, I have to deal with thisdumb rivarly. I'll take this "undertaker" down as clearly the winner is me, Yo Devil Kazuya you got stay restrained from wiki. Lerooy: Oh burn in hell no! You're not gonna make cry, Mr green snake all the time I'll take you and your admins and your little dragon balls and sacrifice them on my new symbol I AM THE DEADMAN COMETH! Dragon: Listen Leeroy stop whining about me making another verse I already won this battle, you suck, your not even diverse. I'm not even trying here literally cause I know your gonna be gone in a few days No need to finish this battle because my dear leeroy I already won anyways Lerooy: That verse just made you pretty vulnerable Now I'm gonna take advantage On this monthly wage I said I was gonna end an era And see who is the care bear This battle is far from over And especially the war! Dragon; That last verse didn't rhyme Next time put in some time Lerooy: I can keep doing this all day Also you've proven you aint gay cause my transformation has just begun I'm gonna make you pay with my Shotgun! Dragon (Dragon gets in his final form ss4) Alright Leeroy your gonna feel some remorse, oh carrying this battle like beating a dead horse, After this your days are done, go back to Ministry wiki cause you'll be beggin, that you ever decided to rap against this green super saiyan dragon! Howard Finkel: The remainder of this battle will be contested inside HELL in a CELL! Lerooy and Dragon watch the Cell come down to surround them as http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=RDN4awrpPQQ&list=RDRDN4awrpPQQ plays Lerooy: I said I was leaving but I didnt say anything about.... Lerooy starts to transform into his true form as http://youtu.be/7t2SPlj83LE plays Dragon: What the--?! Whats going on? Dragon looks around as purple flames surround him. Lerooy's eyes open and glow purple as he becomes... SHADOW-LEROOYINATOR! Shadow-Lerooyinator: Grand Marshal's back to whoop your candy ass Cause at the end of this you'll be eating grass! This is the End of an Era, you're at heart of it To be fair, I'm also getting sick of this shit! Your rhymes are getting lazy, like your feud with Wachowman But I have to say, he aint the Macho-Man 'wink' You can take Banjo, Avatar and your other friends that arent class And stick them straight up your candy ass! Shadow-Lerooyinator and Dragon charge at each and both are knocked out again, but this time Shadow-Lerooyinator gets up and walks over to Dragon who wakes up. Lerooy offers his hand to him and helps him up as they handshake and hug. Random Troll: Ha GAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA--- Shadow-Lerooyinator and Dragon: Shut the fuck up! Random troll: Ohhh... The Cell raises as Shadow-Lerooyinator and Dragon walk out of the stage together, closing a great chapter. Howard Finkel: WHO WON?! YOU DECIDE! This match was... THE END OF AN ERA! The End. And thats our final battle, never again will we fight. :) Category:Blog posts